


Librarian Assistant

by NekoChanT



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad English, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Out of Character, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChanT/pseuds/NekoChanT
Summary: Lost in a cold and cruel world, the boy finds himself in a nice and cozy place where he stays for a while.





	Librarian Assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Помощник библиотеркаря](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452738) by https://ficbook.net/authors/1366740. Beta https://ficbook.net/authors/2020931. 



> Yaaaay, again bad translation!
> 
> And yes, this fanfic on unreleased game, so everything is invented by the author and even some incorrectly compared to the trailer.
> 
> Headcanon there is only about Angela. Namely, that she loves children. She's never seen a real child in the canon, right?

He didn't understand how he could go so far. _Literally._

Gems sent him somewhere to hide until they find the cause of such a bright light and will not eliminate a whole bunch of scary monsters, not like corrupted gems. But when Steven took refuge in one of the destroyed houses, he found a strange robot with hooks instead of hands. He first decided to approach him and look closer, but the robot immediately began to attack him. He could only run away from him.

And now he's here. On a quiet and dark street. The bright light has long since disappeared. The gems must have done everything and searched for him. Geez, why couldn't he hide in a bubble and wait for them? Unfortunately, this idea to him came only now, so he kicked himself in the forehead.

Under cover of him thoughts he did not notice how they got into the building. At first he figured it out on your sudden change of temperature, because outside it was cold and unpleasant. Here, it was warm and cozy. When Steven looked around, he smiled at himself a little, because it looks like he's in the library. There was a bunch of shelves filled with books. Also near them lay a pile of unsorted collections of letters, too. The columns hanging wall lamps that radiate a warm light. Doubtless delighted at this miraculous place he really wanted was to scream "BOOOOOKS", but just remember that Connie was always telling him to be quiet in libraries, so as not to disturb others. So he quickly covered his mouth with his hands and wanted to say the same thing, but in a whisper. Only the boy began to remove his hands and open his mouth as he heard a click behind his back.

"Where and when did you get to this place?" an unknown smooth voice asked from behind.

Steven immediately turned to voice and saw a woman in something black and feathered. Her entire body was black except her head. It is strongly contrasted with the rest due to the bright blue of the hair, like the clear sky after the rain, nice light skin and bright yellow eyes that seemed to glow.

The boy looked at her bewitched for a few seconds, and then tried to answer her question with hesitations:  
"I-I'm sorry, I don't know how or where I got here. I thought, when I was walking along the road, and then I was already here"

She didn't like that answer. The boy could easily be a spy, as it was before her. But he looked so cute. In this pink t-shirt with a bright star and jeans it was easy to understand that he is not local. It is unlikely that this boy even heard of "Wings" and certainly not heard of a "Head". To build an opinion about it only one mind, he can hide many things.

"Who you are and how you came to this city?" as quietly she asked after a while.

"My name is Steven Universe," he said in a calmer and even a little smile, still looking at her eyes, "I came here with my... friends. We saw a bright light and monsters, so we decided to find out what was going on. They sent me to hide, but there I was attacked and now I'm here"

Friends?.. What kind of "friends" go straight to the face of danger? It already sounds suspicious, so it's worth asking about it.

"What friends?"

"Why are you ask-," didn't get Steven to finish the sentence as the woman raised a dark hand and said: "I'm the Only one here to ask questions".

He quickly accepted it. After all, he's on foreign soil and who knows what she might do. The boy went through it, and a few more injuries to physical and psychological it is not very desirable. With a quiet sigh, he tried to come up with an excuse, but due to the fact that he did not succeed, Steven told her the truth, hoping for the best.

"My friends are gems. They protect people from corrupted gems. But they didn't know what kind of monsters were here, so they decided to fight with them, too. I don't really understand why wouldn't they let me help them..." the last sentence he said more sadly, with downcast eyes. This gave him more sincerity, but it was not enough to believe in them.

Angela remembered something, though. She read about the unknown warriors got weapons some of the stones in their body and rid of the monsters. For her it seemed to be something on the level of aliens and conspiracy theories, so she did not attach any importance to this. And now, when before her stood a witness of their activities, and even, it seems, was with them, hard to believe in it more. But it is not made fully to believe in the truth of his words. Maybe he just made it up. The woman has no more time to find out. He'll stay here for a while under any circumstances, so the initial questioning will be enough.

"Sufficiently."

Steven wanted to ask again, forgetting what she had told him before, but he was prevented by a sharp pain, and then loss of consciousness.

And until he is able to move, she must lead him to the proper form.


End file.
